zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Heroes/Chapter 1
Chapter 1: "Destiny" :"Who...who are you?" Patrick asked in confusion. "My name is Natula, I have been your guardian since you were born to watch over and protect you till this time." "What are you talking about?" "Patrick, your real name is Link, The Hero of Heroes. You are the final hero to end this ongoing war between good and evil." "That... that is crazy." "Search yourself Link... you know that what I speak is true." Patrick looked down and clinched his fists. "No... I'm no hero." "If you will not believe me, then perhaps you will in time." :Patrick opened his eyes and saw he was still in his car. "Patrick are you alright?" His uncle asked in concern." "Yeah.. IK actually feel fine; better than ever actually. Patrick's uncle helped Patrick out of the car and helped him to the front door. "I'll tell Angela to call you in sick... we have a lot of talking to do." "Uncle... what?" "Just sit down and relax for now." Patrick sat down at the table and was confused. Why was his Aunt and Uncle calling him in sick, and what would they talk about? :"Finally..." A sinister voice said in darkness. "My time has finally come at last. This seal has finally grown weak enough to let me break free." Ganondorf punched through the seal and was transported to the present time. He looked around and saw all the shocked construction workers around him, wondering where this man had come from. "This... This place is not Hyrule." Ganondorf thought to himself. "Hey buddy, where did you come from?" A man said as he made his way towards Ganondorf. Ganondorf picked him up by his neck and began to strangle him. "Where am I mortal, what year is this?" The man gasped for breath but Ganondorf simply squeezed harder. "You are in New York and the year is 2010." A fellow worker answered. Ganondorf dropped the man then looked around. "Why am I not in Hyrule...? What kind of magic did those foolish sages and hero use?" Ganondorf began to walk away trying to understand what was going on. After a few steps the triforce of power on his hand began to glow. "So... I see Zelda ans the Hero are here to. This makes my job to easy." He began to laugh and charge up a dark orb. "Now you foolish mortals, time to die." Ganondorf turned to face the men who were now scared out of their minds and wondering what was going on. Without saying a word Ganondorf began his attack. :"Nephew, what just happened to you was real, and what Natula said was the truth." "Uncle what do you mean, and how did you know Natula's name?" "I know because your father, my brother, was the hero before you and Natula made his presence known when we were entrusted to watch over you." "So my real birth name is Link?" "Yes, we gave you the name Patrick to protect you from the evil and dangers that lurk here." "Jason...Angela... why didn't you tell me sooner." "We wanted you to have a some what normal life before you were thrown into a war." Angela answered. "It would have been nice to know earlier though." "Link now is not the time for this, you must go and find her." "Her?" "Zelda , my dear nephew. Even now Ganondorf has awakened and broken through his seal. Time is of the essence." :"Uncle how will I know who Zelda is though?" "The triforce of courage on your hand will lead you to her and you will know who she is without any doubt." "Whatever you do Link make it fast." Angela said as she turned on the TV and watched the news. "Ganondorf is already causing trouble." Link walked over to the T.V. and saw the destruction he was making. :"So the final war has begun." The cloaked figure said to the others as they looked into the orb and watched Link. "All our hope lies with this boy, let us hope he doesn't fail." "Have faith my friend, in time he will grow stronger and know everything." The six cloaked figures again looked into the orb and watched the events going on.